


an unexpected visit

by guavaalee



Category: Destiny - Fandom, Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, quick lil one shot from a one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guavaalee/pseuds/guavaalee
Summary: Shin Malphur shows up on the Drifter’s doorstep in a desperate situation.





	an unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of the words i received for my s/d one word prompts on twitter! You can comment one here or use the link to comment on this: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/guavaalee/status/1111038173587607563?s=21
> 
> I’ll write for anything lol
> 
> (I also barely proofread this, we die like men)
> 
> if link doesn’t work, twitter user is guavaalee

If anything, he thought it’d be himself; not Shin.

Both weren’t the safest- running around without a care, thanks to the light. Sure, they both remember the time when they didn’t have that luxury, but new habits were formed.

Drifter was commentating a match when he received a transmat request from Shin.

Odd, but not unheard of. 

Whenever Shin would request to see Drifter during one of his gambit matches, it was normally to yell at him about whatever shady shit Drifter had decided to partake in that specific week, or the desperate need for a fuck.

Not always in that order.

“Not in the mood..” Drifter thought to himself as he declined the request, and returned his focus to the screens in front of him- the match was coming to a close, but it was close. Either team could take home the win at this point.

Another buzz alerted him that Shin apparently doesn’t know what “transmat request denied” means.

Heaving a large sigh, Drifter enters the voice channel to tell Shin that his dick doesn’t need the attention today.

As soon as he entered, he realized that something was off. Shin was breathing very heavily- he sounded pained. He normally would remain silent on his end and let Drifter initiate the exchange, but a strangled set of words left his mouth before Drifter could tell him off.

“Need help… serious..” was all that left the renegade’s mouth before Drifter switched commentary to AI, and hurried to accept the second transmat request.

“Must really be in some deep shit if he chose to come o’er here..” Drifter mutters to himself as he rushes towards the transmat landing zone, waiting for Shin.

When he transmats, he maintains his balance for a few seconds, and then proceeds to distribute most of his weight on a concerned Drifter.

“What the fuck happened to you, brother?” Drifter queried. Man, was he a sight to see right now. 

Cape tattered and scorched, blood littering filthy armor, broken helmet… the longer he looked down at the man who was struggling to merely stand up, the more puzzled and anxious he became.  
Shin coughed- more blood now stained his gloves and gauntlets.

“‘S.. ‘s not ‘mportant now…” he slurred, pressing more of his weight upon Drifter. Classic Shin.

Lost in his examination, Drifter realized that Shin’s ghost was nowhere to be found.

“Hey hey hey, where’s your little buddy?” Drifter asked while fixing his gaze to where Shin’s ghost would normally be perched on his shoulder, somewhat struggling to keep the man up in the position he was in. 

“He’s mmk…” He paused. “Kinda.” He added softly, looking away from Drifter’s drilling stare.

“Shit, this ain’t good, Malphur.” Drifter responded as he shuffled towards his cot, laying Shin on it while he scavenged around for any first aid supplies.

Shin let out a soft chuckle, followed by a sharp intake of air- he was really in bad shape. His shaky hand snaked down to cover the gash by his ribs while Drifter continued to find something, anything that would help at this point.

“Ah-Ha!” He exclaimed, pulling a half opened med kit that was no longer lost to the mess that enveloped most of the room. 

Drifter shakily popped the lid, and scrambled around to find an antiseptic. Glancing over at Shin, he realized that the most pressing wound was the one he was clutching. Rushing over, Drifter fumbled with the armor clasps, and removed the chest piece. 

He tried not to notice how Shin’s eyes squeezed shut as he winced in pain.

“This is gonna hurt, but ‘s nothin’ you haven’t handled.” Drfiter whispered, yanking his headband off and dousing it in the antiseptic. 

“Ready?” He asked, taking Shin’s small nod and gulp as an affirmative to proceed.

He pressed the drenched cloth to the wound- it was quite an ugly sight, and he’s seen his fair share of fucked up shit.

Shin grabbed Drifter’s arm, his grip painfully tight.

“Calm down, calm down. I know. ‘S gonna be okay, trust me.” 

Which is funny, considering trusting Drifter would be the least logical thing anyone would do- let alone Shin. 

But hey, he’s here, and not gone for good yet, so there’s no harm in having a sliver of faith in those words, he thinks. Or he’s just delirious. 

Drifter runs the headband over the rest of his chest and tosses it haphazardly on the filthy working table before returning to the opened kit to fumble around for a needle and stitching.

Shin reaches up to remove the shattered helmet, dropping it to the floor with a thud. He works towards removing his gauntlets next, struggling to pull the fabric from his blood crusted fingers.

He tosses both armor pieces to to the floor as well, tilting his head to see what’s taking Drifter so long.

Shaky hands meets a needle and thread- it might not be the cleanest, but it’s what’s avalible, so he works on threading it through the painfully small hole.

A few swears and pinpricks later, Drifter makes his way back to the cot Shin is sprawled out on, and leaves a light kiss on the man’s forehead before sinking to his knees, eyes now level with the nasty gash he’s about to mend.

The kiss surprises Shin. 

“Is he really that scared?” He thinks to himself. However, he did make a bit of a scene when entering, and nothing like this has happened to either of them before. Furrowed brows unknit and a smile ghosts his lips.

Something small to distract him with the next round of pain.

There’s no warning this time. Shin feels the needle puncture his skin and move through him, the unpleasant feeling causing him to tighten his hand around Drifter’s arm once again.

Drifter soothes at the irritated skin around the gash- whispers things like “shhh” and “‘m takin’ care o’ you” to Shin. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen this man treat anything with this delicacy- well, maybe his guns, but that’s different.

Shin’s breathing shallows out as Drifter continues to thread the needle through the tattered skin. A couple minutes later, he knots the end of the thread, and bites the remaining off with a swift upward movement. 

He lightly traces his rough fingertips over his handiwork, earning another gasp from the man underneath him.

He quickly gets up, picks up the dirty headband to wipe his bloodied hands off before he throws it back down onto the table.

“And I thought I was the risk taker…” He murmurs to Shin, brushing his fingers over his scruffy jaw. 

Shin eases into the touch, eating up any physical feeling that isn’t searing pain right now.

He looks up to Drifter, and their grim smiles meet.


End file.
